You can never get enough! II
by Blueberry Night
Summary: Parte 2: Jim esta aburrido. A regañadientes sale a pasear por la hermosa ciudad de Londres. ¿Que se encontrara en las conocidas calles? Ñomi, un rico detective! Sheriarty. Slash. MA.


No forman parte de la misma historia. Este one-shot, y el anterior Irelly, son totalmente independientes, al igual que los siguientes que voy a publicar (pero no ahora, no escribí más, je)

Espero que les guste, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, so...

Al igual que en la parte anterior, no esperen que tenga mucho sentido, solo disfruten el porno y el humor.

A pedido de **Lara Pond-Stark**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pareja:<span> Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes (Sheriarty)**

**Advertencias: pre-Reichenbach, humor, posible OC, porno :D**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Cuando Menos lo Esperaba.<strong>_

**Sexo**

Ese era un día aburrido en la vida del anónimo Jim Moriarty. Un día en el que nada interesante sucedía, en el que no tenía a Sebastian para entretenerlo, ninguna cita con alguna víctima... Nada. Nada de nada.

Sentado en el sillón de su habitación de hotel, Jim miraba por la ventana, pensando en lo genial que él era y en la próxima trampa que le pondría a ese lindo detective.

Realmente lo tenía comiendo de su mano. Era su títere, moviéndolo como él quisiera, llevándolo de aquí para allá...

Suspiró. Tenía ganas de que algo interesante pasara ese día, pero parecía que ese quedaría en el "me gustaría". ¿Qué se supone que alguien como él, Jim Moriarty, criminal consultor, creador de una red mundial de delincuentes y asesinos a sueldo profesionales, podría hacer en el melancólico y poético Londres?

Seb muchas veces le sugirió que podría salir a caminar por la cuidad, conocerla y disfrutar.

No tenía ganas de salir a donde la gente común interactuaba normalmente, además se sabía el mapa de Londres de memoria.

Pero supo que su estado era crítico cuando empezó a considerar esa opción.

-.-.-.-

Nunca iba a admitir que lo que estaba haciendo era bastante divertido. Hasta él se daba cuenta que, de vez en cuando, las cosas simples tienen su encanto. Disfrazarse de turista no tenía precio.

Ver Londres desde su pedestal, allá bien alto,en su escalón de "yo controlo todo, soy el mejor" era muy diferente de verlo estando en el lugar de la gente ordinaria (que conste que él no se rebajó a su nivel de simplicidad, sólo se acercó para ver mejor). Pudo notar más detalles en todo el funcionamiento de la ciudad; detalles que sabía le serían útiles más tarde.

La primera parada del recorrido turístico en el que se había metido fue el Museo de Londres, y durante el resto de la tarde pararon en el Puente de Londres, el Ojo de Londres, hicieron un recorrido en bote por el Támesis y por último, fueron a la Torre de Londres.

Cuando entró y vio aquellas joyas de la Corona, Jim se emocionó tanto que casi llora. ¿Se imaginan de lo fabuloso que se vería con todo aquello, sentado, con la gente arrodillándose ante él?

Se prometió que algún día haría eso.

Más tarde el recorrido terminó con una aburrida charla del coordinador del tour sobre algunas anécdotas y datos sobre la arquitectura de Londres o cosas por el estilo (nada que Jim no supiera).

Pensó en qué sería lo siguiente que haría. No tenía muchos ánimos de volver al hotel, donde se aburriría de nuevo... ¿Qué podía hacer?

De repente recordó que ya no tenía más formol. Normalmente mandaría a alguien más pero teniendo en cuenta sus opciones, prefirió ir él mismo, al menos por esta vez.

Oh, pero eso le daría un giro a las circunstancias futuras. Para bien o para mal, dependiendo del unto de vista que se tenga sobre esos conceptos. Si se creía que el des-aburrirse era bueno, entonces sí, sería para bien; pero si crees que una red de mentiras y posibles asesinatos eran malos, allá tú.

Jim andaba tranquilamente por la calle, tarareando Night Fever, empujando con el hombro a algún impertinente que se le cruzaba, cuando, de repente, sintió como alguien lo agarraba por la muñeca y lo jalaba a un pasaje entre dos edificios.

En realidad no se asustó, sólo sintió curiosidad por saber quién era.

Y ¡vaya sorpresa! ¡Dios salve a la Reina! Al fin sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, frente a él tenía al mismísimo Sherlock Holmes. No pudo más que sonreír.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí... Oh, cambia esa cara, querido, te saldrán arrugas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Sherlock no relajó ni un ápice su ceño fruncido, sólo lo apretujó contra la pared mientras apretaba más su muñeca. Realmente eso le estaba encantando a Jim.

-¿Pues tú qué crees? -inquirió con diversión en sus ojos y en la sinuosa sonrisa.

Sherlock no reaccionó, sólo se limitó a mirarlo muy serio. Seguramente intentaba deducir sus intenciones... Pero esta vez de verdad él no estaba haciendo algo que la gente calificara de "malo"; para su propio horror, estaba haciendo cosas de gente normal: pasear, ir a la farmacia... ¡Tenía que cambiar eso ya!

Sin previo aviso, y sin meditarlo ni un momento, se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Sherlock (haciendo, para su vergüenza, un poco de puntitas para alcanzarlo).

El detective abrió mucho los ojos, totalmente sorprendido. Intentó alejarse, pero Jim aprovechó el agarre de su muñeca y lo utilizó a su favor. Ahora no podría irse. Él lentamente fue cediendo y correspondiendo al beso que Jim le daba.

_Eso es, Sherlock, harás todo lo que yo quiera que hagas._

Con cuidado, Jim fue soltando la mano de Sherlock, para luego acariciarla y guiarla por su pecho,bajando, lento, lentiiiiiiito hasta su pantalón.

Al hacerlo, sintió como su rival se tensaba todo.

Jim abrió los ojos y miró a Sherlock con los ojos de cachorro.

-Oh... No me digas que eres virgen.

Estuvo a punto de reír de la indignación casi física que experimentó Sherlock, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues sin darle tiempo ni de tomar aire se inclinó y fue él el que lo besó furiosamente, lleno de lengua, labios y saliva, mientras, sin consideración o vergüenza alguna, metió mano a la entrepierna de Jim, sin ropa de por medio.

Este gimió por la rapidez y lo inesperado de la acción. Al parecer, era efectivo picar al detective en su punto débil: su orgullo (John era el otro).

Y, sin nada más que decir, ambos se dejaron llevar, olvidándose (o sin importarles) que en realidad estaban en un estrecho pasaje en pleno centro de un concurrido Londres. De día.

¿Pero qué más da? Jim ya estaba completamente duro, y a juzgar por el bulto que rozaba su muslo, Sherlock también.

Oh, si, quería que Sherlock le haga de todo, que lo bese, que lo toque y se lo folle como a nadie más. Y Sherlock _lo_ haría, porque él hacía todo lo que Jim quería.

-Fóllame -le dijo al oído. Podía sentir el calor de ambos cuerpos, las respiraciones aceleradas, el deseo.

Y sin hacerse rogar, obediente como debe ser, lo volteó, quedando Jim contra la pared, mostrándole toda la espalda y el culo a Sherlock.

Jim se apresuró en desabrocharse los pantalones y se los bajó lo suficiente. Sherlock hizo lo suyo.

EL corazón de Jim latía con fuerza, lleno de adrenalina por lo que se avecinaba. De repente _¡aah!_ Sherlock se introdujo con un solo movimiento. Una sensación intoxicante lo invadió. Quería más; casi sin esperar, comenzó a moverse, gemiditos se escapaban de su boca.

Sherlock también se movió. Una mano estaba apoyada la cadera del criminal y la otra contra la pared; Jim sentía su acelerada respiración contra su nuca aunque no gemía, ademas de todo el éxtasis que le provocaba su pene dentro suyo.

Los gemidos de Jim eran apagados por los ladrillos de la pared frente a él.

Se sentía endemoniadamente bien, Sherlock se movía al ritmo perfecto, enloquecedor, muy profundo, haciéndolo quejarse de placer.

Quería acabar, pero quería continuar. Era demasiado... Quería venirse, que Sherlock lo haga venirse.

-Sherlock...

Su nombre suplicado, Jim se sorprendió, pero no paró, se movía junto con el hombre que hacía maravillas detrás suyo.

Sherlock lo enloquecía. Sherlock lo mataba de placer. _Sherlock apúrate, rápido, Sherlock, porfavorporfavorporfavor..._

-¡Sherlock! -gimió al eyacular, manchando toda su ropa interior, pocos segundos después sintió a Sherlock venirse en una estocada profunda, con un gran suspiro.

Sintió todos los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse, el orgasmo aún seguía en Jim, cada una de sus células llenándose de placer.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que recompusieron sus respiraciones y ritmos cardíacos, Sherlock se separó de él, se acomodó la ropa, y sin decir nada se largó, dejándolo ahí. Todo sudoroso y aletargado.

Después de unos segundos, Jim se dio cuenta.

Mierda.

Acababa de dejar que Sherlock lo follara. Le entregó gustoso el culo a Sherlock. El detective le tendió una maldita trampa.

Al parecer tenían ideas parecidas. Jim rió por lo idiota de la situación.

Sintió como Sherlock lo empujaba de su pedestal, haciéndolo caer bajo él.

Pero Moriarty no podía estar más encantado, ahora tenía algo con lo qué entretenerse, oh, si. Recuperaría su lugar...

Haría caer a Sherlock.

* * *

><p>hace mucho que no escribía porno...<p>

*se va abochornada* diganme que piensan...

pd: las proximas partes de esta serie rara que me pidio mi amiga Lara Pond-Stark son (para que no hayan dudas ni esperanzas falsas):

-Otro Irelly (Irene Adler/Molly Hooper)

-Johnlock, genderbend, Fem!slash: Joanlock (Joan Watson/Sherly(?) Holmes)

-Adiarty(?), genderbend, Fem!slash (Irene Adler/Jane(?) Moriarty)

-Irelly & Joanlock, genderbend, Fem!slash (Irene Adler/Molly Hooper & Joan Watson/Sherly Holmes)

ppd: Gracias ro por tu comentario! :D Me halaga que leas todo lo que escribo :) Yo no se si odie tanto el Sherlolly, pero si interfiere con mi amado Johnlock, se gana un pase al infierno :D


End file.
